


The story, of the failed time travel event.

by mcytlover_com (anaintrulogical)



Category: Dream Smp (Minecraft rp), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Time Travel, endermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaintrulogical/pseuds/mcytlover_com
Summary: So, basically, Ranboo finds out that Karl can time travel, and him and ranboo try time traveling together to fix the past to mend the future they don't get far only due too, They fuse into one whole new person, There's no known way to fix this, and they didn't even get into the past, they're still in the future just passed out, in Ranboos house. They know nothing about them selfs, just know how to walk, talk, and the places on the dream SMP. They don't know much about the people nor, how they got there,, They don't know how to trust, and They don't know their name, and they end up going to Eret's Castel first due too, I mean- It's a Castel someone there gotta be willing to help.A description of how they look,Brown hair, with ranboo different colored eyes and they, look mostly human pretty tall, and around the eyes its a midnight black. They still can time travel and They have that endermen side still. They are in a black hoodie with some jeans and an colorful tie. With an polo under the hoodie, and they ovi still have there crown, cus the crown fits so there wearing it.
Kudos: 3





	The story, of the failed time travel event.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dream SMP fanfic, and it was inspired by the song "Echo" By Crusher-P. Also, The bookbags are there invetoray. So- Everyone has an bookbag with there name and the book bag fits a lot of stuff. This is like an mix of real life and minecraft.

> _**Kanbo internal thoughts  
>   
> **_ I sat up slightly,, God- My head hurts badly. What the fuck- Where am I? I glanced down at my outfits, My hoodie had this odd stitching in it,, It says Kanbo, That must be my name, now I gotta figure out where am I,, I stood up, God does this place have any pain killers like damn- Wait- theres an big- backpack with my name on it, let me see whats in it,, An book, an neatherite sword, armor, and an enderchest, with an pickaxe and an shovel. I- need to take this with me I guess, It all mostly have this name 'Ranboo' on it or stuff related too it, but Ima put it on and if I meet this ranboo guy i'll give it back,, Is this Ranboos house?? I better just leave,, So, I head and leave this house, Oh! I am in the snow biome as I assumed, I decide to head too the portal, its pretty cool around here, Ima just run through the neather so I dont too deal with the mobs- Im almost too the comminty house- What- why- what are these annoying vines- I see them all around, Not in the snow biome atleast,, Theres- an castel-?? Ima go see if there someone to help there!! I start heading in the direction and I get stopped by this tall dude- freakishy tall- Im almost as tall as them,,  
>   
> "Oh Hi!! Im Badboyhalo, You seem new,," Bad said holding an hand out for me too shake, I shook it and repiled.  
>   
> "Im- Well- I think Im Kanbo,,Dont know how I got here I just woke up in an house,,I just went off what my bookbag said and my hoodie says, Do you know someone named Ranboo? I seem too have there stuff I think.." I said quietly.   
>   
> "Oh- Ranboo- I havent seen him an bit, you just came here and had his stuff,,?" Bad said out of interst.  
>   
> "Yeah- I just said that dumbass," I said not expecting much of an reaction.  
>   
> "Language-"  
>   
> "No. Just help me figure out how I got here, and what are they's stupid vines,, there hazords, they could make someone trip,, and they quite ruin the vibe."   
>   
> "I'll help you figure out how you got here,, You- You really look like Ranboo- and someone else- You even has his crown- and the vines arent dangerous there quite pretty.."  
>   
> "Im wearing an crown?!"   
>   
> "Yeah, you didnt know,,?"  
>   
> "No I didnt but thats epic!!"   
>   
> "C'mon,, lets keep walking,,Do you have an house??"  
>   
> "No- not unless that one I appeared in is mines- I doubt it."  
>    
> Badboyhalo and Me kept walking we chatted for an awhile I would stay in his and Skeppys house only for tonight because I had no where too go and it was getting quite close too night. They had an guest bedroom I stayed in,, Bad- seemed too really like the vines and this egg,, Isnt eggs for eating?? Well, Im going too bed, Next day , next adventure.


End file.
